Song Parodies!
by WanderingTeen
Summary: Yet another group of PotO parodies. Read them and tell me what you think. I'm onto nonPotO songs being turned into PotOish thing at the moment. Most of the songs are funny, but a few are serious. Hurrah!
1. Angel of Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO... but Christmas is coming and I 'm going to ask Santa.**

Yes, what fun. PotO PARODIES! This one came to me as my mother suggested that we have pancakes for supper as I practised _Angel of Music_ on the piano. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Angel of Pancakes**

Meg (speaking to pancake): _where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you are perfect!_

_I only wish I knew your secret; who is your great baker?_

Christine: _Father once spoke of a pancake; I used to dream it'd appear._

_Now as I cook I can sense it, and I know it's here._

_Here in this room it calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding._

_Somehow I know it's nice and fluffy; it, the unseen pancake!_

Meg:_ Christine, you must have been dreaming. Pancakes this great can't be true._

_Christine you didn't eat your pancakes and it's not like you._

Christine:_ Angel of pancakes, light and fluffy, grant to me your tastiness!_

Meg:_ who is this angel this,_

Both:_ Angel of pancakes, hide no longer. Secret and strange pancakes._

Christine:_ It's with me even now._

Meg: _The pancakes are getting cold_

Christine:_ they're all around me_

Meg:_ your pancakes will go to waste_

Christine:_ wasting is bad_

Meg:_ don't waste them_

Phantom: _Insolent boy, this pancake hater, basking in _your_ glory._

_Ignorant fool, this muffin eater, sharing in _my _triumph!_

Christine:_ angel I hear you! Speak, I listen! Stay with me sweet pancake!_

_Angel my soul was week, forgive me. Enter at last, pancake master!_

Phantom:_ flattering child you shall know me, see why from the skillet I hide._

_Take in the pancakes around you. I am there inside!_

Christine:_ Angel of pancakes, light and fluffy, grant to me your tastiness!_

_Angel of pancakes, hide no longer. Secret and strange pancakes._

Phantom:_ I am your angel of pancakes, come to your angel of pancakes!_

Raoul: _whose is that pancake? Who is that in there?_

Phantom: _I am your angel of pancakes, come to your angel of pancakes!_


	2. Phantom of the Ketchup Chips

**Phantom of the Ketchup Chips**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PotO, this wouldn't be a phan phic, now would it?**

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: YES! PANCAKES! WEEEEEEEE! This won't all be about pancakes. It'll be about whatever random thing comes to mind. Thanks for the review.

Tsuyayaka: My insanity knows no bounds. I know. And Erik wasn't especially pleased with this one. I wonder why…? _Erik: Maybe because you have people calling me the Angel of pancakes!_

AngelBlueEyes: Song parodies! Hurrah! Thanks for the review.

- - -

Christine: _the cravings came to me, in dreams they came._

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

_They're taking over me, for now I find_

_The phantom of the ketchup chips is there, inside my mind._

Phantom:_ ever since the moment that we two met_

_My powers over you've grown stronger yet._

_And though you turn from the chip stand sign,_

_The phantom of the ketchup chips is there inside your mind._

Christine:_ when separated from you I draw back in fear_

_I watch the advertisement for you_

Phantom:_ it's me you hear_

Both:_ tastiness and your voice, in one combined._

_The phantom of the ketchup chips is there, inside your/my mind_

Voices:_ He's here, the phantom of the ketchup chips!_

_Beware, the Phantom of the ketchup chips!_

Phantom: _In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_That you are nothing_

Christine: _When I'm apart from you._

Both: _Pick up that ketchup chip bag, unless you're blind_

_The phantom of the ketchup chips is there, inside your/my mind_

Christine: _He's there, the phantom of the ketchup chips!_


	3. Joy To The World: PotO Style

Joy To The World-PotO Style

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO. Or myself, since Erik is a greedy, greedy man. So here you are.

Catalina Fioght and Company: Pancakes are awesome.

Child of the Seine: OMG! OMG! You found this little parody thing. Well, yes, my life does revolve around PotO. Not so much around food. I'm glad this brightened your day. Say hi to your Erik for me. Thanks for the review.

Mademoiselle K.G.: Pancakes? With an iron fist? Sounds messy. I'm sorry to be killing you with curiosity and hunger. Thanks for the review.

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: Yes, ketchup chips are magical. I don't think they're all going to be about food, though. Thanks for the review.

Myst-uru: So very glad that you approve of this phic. Not as happy about the rabid Furbies in the background.

- - -

Joy to the world, Carlotta's dead.

Erik dropped a prop on her head!

What happened to her body?

I flushed it down the potty!

And round and round it goes,

And round and round it goes,

And round and round and round it goes!


	4. We Two Managers

**We Two Managers**

**Disclaimer: Let's make this simple…**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are Blue,**

**I do not own PotO**

**And neither do you!**

**So, I'm kind of in the Christmas mood, so hare's another Christmas song turned PotO. **

Madame Naberrie: I AM THE PAHNTOM OF THE KETCHUP CHIPS! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! (Calms down and bows) I'm so glad to have made you laugh. Thanks for the review.

Octopus Knight: He'd probably look delicious. Yes, the pancake is the best by far. I can't seem to come up with anything to beat it. Ah, well. At least the Christmas ones are good.

- - -

We two managers of the opera house are,

Foppish, annoying and ignorant by far.

Going deaf, looking foreword to death

For Carlotta is our star

_O star of loudness, star of fright,_

_Star that hopefully the Phantom will smite._

_Our lady leading, still proceeding_

_To drown out the others with your vocal blight _

Born to screech at us time and again.

Earning the hatred of both beasts and men.

Screeching forever, ceasing never,

You're a very persistent dame.

_O star of loudness, star of fright,_

_Star that hopefully the Phantom will smite._

_Our lady leading, still proceeding_

_To drown out the others with your vocal blight_

Tears of pain run from my eyes.

When, oh when will your voice cease to cry?

Eyes are glazing, your voice is raising,

Making us want to die.

_O star of loudness, star of fright,_

_Star that hopefully the Phantom will smite._

_Our lady leading, still proceeding_

_To drown out the others with your vocal blight_

Your voice makes us want to run out of the room,

Filling our souls with voids of gloom.

Sobbing, crying, eardrums dying,

But now you've met your doom.

_O star of loudness, star of fright,_

_Star that hopefully the Phantom will smite._

_Our lady leading, still proceeding_

_To drown out the others with your vocal blight_

A glorious thing before our eyes,

The Phantom has led you to your demise.

Halleluiah, halleluiah,

A prop has dropped from the sky!

_O star of loudness, star of fright,_

_Star that hopefully the Phantom will smite._

_Our lady leading, still proceeding_

_To drown out the others with your vocal blight_


	5. Dashing Through the Opera House

**Dashing Through the Opera House**

**Disclaimer: Take a wild guess**

Christmas song again. What a shock.

Octopus Knight: I often wondered why they hired her. Maybe because they thought she was a banshee and she'd kill them if they didn't…

- - -

Dashing through the Opera House  
With a lasso in my hand,  
I just killed Buquet.  
What an annoying man!

Raoul's next on my list.  
Christine is gonna be pissed…  
But I really want to kill that foppish son of a (bleep)


	6. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

**Disclaimer: Snow is real cold,**

**Gerard Butler is hot,**

**Andy Webber owns PotO.**

**I do not.**

**Here we go: another PotO Christmas parody in all of its sarcastic glory.**

BlueFlameWolf: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked those parodies.

Octopus Knight: Your idea is bleeping awesome! You should write a little one-shot parody! It would be awesome if you did.

Child of the Seine; I know, the Joy to the World one was lame. I'm glad you liked the other ones… and, yeah, I did update, like, three times that day, but that was because I was high on candy canes.

Phantom'sJedieBandieGirl: I'm so glad that line spoke to you. Ha. I'm so happy that you liked those updates. Exams are evil, though.

Myst-uru: ERIK'S MINE! I mean… er… thanks for the reviews… I want a Punjab for Christmas, too. I don't have a Raoul voodoo doll, but my sister once put on the **Phantom of the Opera** with stuffed animals and I stole the Raoul one and threw it into the wall multiple times.

AngelBlueEyes: Thanks so much for the reviews; I'm glad you liked those parodies!

- - -

Jingle bells, Carlotta's hell, Raoul is such a drag.

André's a heal, Firmin's hair ain't real and Buquet is sure to hang,

OH!

Jingle bells, Piangi smells, did I mention Raoul is gay?

Mme Giry's here to strike a deal so the Phantom will get his way.


	7. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**- - -**

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight pairs of earplugs, seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine pairs of opera glasses, eight pairs of earplugs, seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten tickets to the opera, nine pairs of opera glasses, eight pairs of earplugs, seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven violin strings, ten tickets to the opera, nine pairs of opera glasses, eight pairs of earplugs, seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve roses red, eleven violin strings, ten tickets to the opera, nine pairs of opera glasses, eight pairs of earplugs, seven torture devices, six pages of sheet music, five magical lassos! Four swishy capes, three french kisses, two leather gloves and white porcelain mask. Oh, wee!


	8. The Phantom of the Hockey Rink

**The Phantom of the Hockey Rink**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, or Erik. But I do own copies of the 2004 DVD and GL book!**

Now, to my anonymous reviewers…

Just Plain Insane: Yes, I did that uber long song. It wasn't that bad, actually, thanks to cut and paste. Thanks for the review.

Uru: Mysturu: So glad you liked it!

Doesn't matter: Glad you liked that song! I'll update the Random Tale as soon as possible.

**---**

Me: I skate across the ice, like a bird in flight

Snow flies from my skate blades, a wall of white

And as I skate again, I know I'll find,

The Phantom of the Hockey rink is there, inside my mind.

Phantom: Skate once again with me, across the ice.

We fly together, like birds tonight.

And as you spin with me, throughout the night,

The Phantom of the Hockey rink is there, inside your mind.

Me: As I skate alone, I'm full of fear.

I don't feel safe unless

Phantom: I am here.

Both: Our spirits and the ice, as one combined.

The Phantom of the Hockey Rink is there, inside my/your mind.

Random People: He's there, the Phantom of the Hockey rink!

Beware, the Phantom of the Hockey rink!

Phantom: In all your dreams of me, you always knew

That to glide across the ice,

Me: I needed you.

Both: and in this skating rink, upon the ice

That Phantom of the Hockey Rink is there, inside my/your mind.


	9. Phantom Milkshake

**Phantom (Milkshake)**

Disclaimer: the song origionally belonged to Kelis, and the Phantom belongs to Leroux and Kay and Webber. I have a copy of the book and movie and sountracks, though!

Jocanda: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked them.

* * *

My Phantom brings all the girls to the yard,  
And his voice is better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
But ya can't touch him, then you've gone to far

I know you want him,  
but he belongs to me me,  
what the girls go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way he sings all the time

_la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the girls are waiting_

My Phantom brings all the girls to the yard,  
And his voice is better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
But ya can't touch him, then you've gone to far

I can see you want him,  
his sexy touch and the  
way he always sings,  
it can't be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,

_la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the girls are waiting_

My Phantom brings all the girls to the yard,  
And his voice is better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
But ya can't touch him, then you've gone to far

the mystery of O.G.'s been solves,  
everyone knows today, so,  
let the Phantom maintain his charm,  
let the Angel maintain his halo,  
keep back the Sues you send,  
keep the urges within within,  
So if you can't take the hint,  
then leave 'im, he's mine. THE END!

_la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the girls are waiting_

My Phantom brings all the girls to the yard,  
And his voice is better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
But ya can't touch him, then you've gone to far


	10. I Like White Masks

Disclaimer: Song is Sir Mix-A-Lots **Baby Got Back**, Erik is not mine... but my imaginated encounters with him are. SO HA!

starlited1: Thank you

phantomette of the opera: I would use all ALW songs, but I can't get any inspiration for them for the time being... and I love these, so I have to put them up.

doesn't matter: Sorry... but I have writers block for that one. I can't help it.

* * *

**I Like White Masks**

I like white masks and I cannot lie,  
You other girls can't deny  
When a guy walks in with a long black cape  
And that white mask on his face  
You're in love  
He's all you want  
Because looks are never enough  
He's gotta be intelligent and endearing  
With gold eyes that won't stop staring  
Oh god, he's really sexy, yeah?  
I wanna take his picture  
I wish that he would sing for me…  
With that voice he's god  
Oh so sexy!  
He's a prize I'd love to win…  
Much better than all other men…  
But you need a heart, not eyes to see…

Don't see him dancin'  
Wonder, is he romancin'  
Hope his heart ain't taken yet.

I'm tired of magazines  
saying looks are the only thing  
Take the average phangirl and ask her that  
They say looks just aren't all that, so

Phangirls (yeah), phangirls (yeah)  
don't you like 'em with a mask? (hell yeah)  
Well we're all pretty quick, pretty quick to admit that we like 'em,  
we like 'em with masks.

Masks are the only thing,  
With a cape so swishy and big,  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
cause that's more cool than I can handle  
I wanna take him home  
And squeee, double squeee, squeee  
What a sexy Phantom boy!  
Who needs them foppish handsome boys?  
I want them when they sing, see?  
If they can sing, I love 'em,  
they're worth the trouble  
God, I really love 'em.  
Because he understands, ye know?  
Watchin' these fops walkin' like hoes  
You can have them fops, bimbos  
I like then with some soul, ya know?  
A word to the rest of ya, sistas  
I love 'im, ya  
I love 'im, ya  
When he sings I can't get enough  
Til the break of dawn  
He's got it goin on  
A lot of fops won't like this song  
Cuz they just don't understand it  
Music of the Night, I wanna play  
Erik's got it goin on  
I'm gonna listen all night long

So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)  
The Phantom's sexy, isn't he (yeah)  
Wanna keep him around  
take him out  
all the girls gotta shout,  
I love white masks

Yeah baby  
When it comes to males  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
Erik's the only guy for me  
now everybody: SQUEEE!

Love him, girls, you gotta  
he's the only man I'm fond of  
Can you see my point? You really gotta  
he's the only man worth the trouble it, hon  
Of that sexy white mask I can't get enough  
my man's gotta have a heart and soul  
and the songs he's gotta know  
Music of the Night is sexy, isn't it?  
The Point of No Return is Orgasmic  
Man, I can't get enough of that.  
no, I can't get enough of that.  
Cuz that mask is hot and that cape is kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
Around the opera house, hopin for a glimpse- SQUEEE!  
There's that sexy Thang  
that cape, that mask- it makes a girl  
envy Christine- wish I was her  
Erik's the only guy on my list  
all my love I got is his  
I only want to be with him  
all the girls want to be with him  
his musical voice is sound,  
and that long black cape flowin' down  
I watch him and dream and I have these thoughts  
I LOVE WHITE MASKS!

_WanderingTeen goes to break dance but falls on butt_

God damn gym dancing lessons...


	11. Just What I Needed

**Just What I Needed**

Disclaimer: Okay, the song is Just What I Needed bu the cars. I don't own it. So shut up.

doesn't matter: Thank you for your understanding. It's nice not to be hounded.

phantomette of the opera: Thank you very much!

* * *

I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind  
I love the sexy mask that you wear  
I don't mind your… unique hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time

I don't mind you hangin' out  
playin music as I sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it's with me, yeah  
we know you play it very well and  
You're so sexy I want to yell  
I don't mind you hangin' out  
playin music as I sleep

I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to need  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone like me

I don't mind you comin' here  
And singin' all my time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind  
I love the sexy mask that you wear  
And that long black cape you wear  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And singin' all my time

I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to need  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone like me

I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to need  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone like me  
Yeah, yeah, so need me

You're just what I needed  
You're just what I needed  
Yeah, you're just what I needed  
Yeah, yeah yeah


	12. Mme Giry Told Me

**Mme. Giry Told Me**

Disclaimer: song is the Killers, Erik belongs to more tallented, intelligent people. But my dreams and insanities are mine.

So, this song is from Erik's point of view, and the other one (Just What I Needed) is frommine, from when I was randomly imagining things... I suppose it could be from Emily's POV, in ym Randomness phic. But, on with the show.

* * *

Breaking my back to teach you to sing  
You don't care- don't even know my name  
I'm breaking my back to teach you to sing  
What made you think that you could hide this  
What made you think that I would miss  
What made you think that you could hide this  
I said What made you think that you could hide this  
He's gonna pay now, he's gonna pay now tonight  
Never thought I'd let a fop ruin my moonlight

Well Mme. Giry told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That he had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
I'll kill the fop before he leaves with you  
Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
What made you think that you could hide this  
What made you think that I would miss  
What made you think that you could hide this  
I said What made you think that you could hide this  
He's gonna pay now, he's gonna pay now tonight  
Never thought I'd let a fop ruin my moonlight

Well Mme. Giry told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That he had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

you distance yourself from me  
Don't Christine, baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is die

Well Mme. Giry told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That he had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around


	13. Stupid Fop

**Stupid Fop**

Okay, this is a parody of the song "Stupid Girls" by Pink. I was listening to it and I was like… wow, Raoul thinks he's actually hot… he's a stupid girl… Ha! And here it is: my parody! Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants me to do a parody of a song for them, send me the song name and the artist who wrote it, and I'll see what I can do.

phantomette of the opera: Glad you liked it!

Child of the Seine: Thank you very much!

-

Uhhuh, uhhuh  
Stupid fop (woo), stupid fops, stupid fops

Maybe if I act like that, Christine will call me back  
What a stupid fop (yeah), I wanna be a stupid fop (uhhuh)

Go to _Herbal Essences_, you'll find him there  
Giggling loud so all the little people stare  
his hair, it smells like sweet champagne (drop a name)  
He's rather odd- well, that's evident.  
He ain't no Billy Joe, nor is he 50 Cent  
To tell you the truth, he really scares me  
He smells faintly of lip gloss- I don't want to breathe!

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be? (yeah yeah yeah)

Maybe if I act like that, Christine will call me back   
What a stupid fop (yeah), I wanna be a stupid fop (uhhuh)  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my fop hair back (yeah)  
Open my shirt like that (uh-huh), I wanna be a stupid fop

(Break it down now)  
what's the matter? He's sick in the head!  
He's crazy, and that's for sure.  
And some girls think that _Erik _is crazy?  
I cannot take any more  
Does he think that he fits in?  
That doesn't seem right to me  
silly fop- where's his ambition?  
That's not what I wanna see (c'mon)

Disasters all around  
(Disasters all around)  
World despaired  
(A world of despair)  
His only concern  
Will it mess up my hair? 

Maybe if I act like that, Christine will call me back  
What a stupid fop (yeah), I wanna be a stupid fop (uhhuh)  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my fop hair back (yeah)  
Open my shirt like that (uh-huh), I wanna be a stupid fop

Interlude   
Christine: Oh my god you guys, I just saw Raoul today  
It was SO sexy!  
Phangirl Vomits  
Hey, what was that for? Raoul's hot, isn't he?  
Phangirl Vomits  
WAIT! I THOUGHT HE WAS SEXY!

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty? Eww, disgusting fop! Silly as a lucky fop  
Pull the hair on that ucky fop, stupid fop!   
Pretty? Eww, disgusting fop! Silly as a lucky fop  
Pull the hair on that ucky fop, stupid fop!

Maybe if I act like that,   
Flipping my fop hair back  
Open my shirt like that, stupid fop! (fop fop fop)

Maybe if I act like that, Christine will call me back  
What a stupid fop (yeah), I wanna be a stupid fop (uhhuh)  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my fop hair back (yeah)   
Open my shirt like that (uh-huh), I wanna be a stupid fop

Maybe if I act like that,  
Flipping my fop hair back  
Open my shirt like that, stupid fop!

Stupid fop, stupid fop, stupid fop


	14. Zipadeedoodah The song of a despera

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah (The song of a desperate phangirl)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME? PotO belongs to other people, and this song belongs to Disney, I think.

-

theforgottenone: It is a chip with ketchup flavoring on it. And it is the food of GODS!

doesn't matter: I'll do that one next…

-

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
My, oh my the Phantom's sexy today!  
what would it take for him to come my way?  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

I don't care if he's a bit older  
I'd do anything to be with him, I'll  
do anything he ask's of me, yeah!  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
I love the Phantom in every way!


	15. Stayin' Alive

Stayin' Alive 

Okay, this is a song by the Bee Gees for Erik, requested by Doesn't Matter. So, here goes nothing…

-

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and voices warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right, it's okay;  
you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
Love's strong effect on man.

(Chorus)  
Whether you're a Manager or whether you're a Singer  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Chandelier's breakin' my song is shakin'  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.

You say that I stalk  
But no matter what Christine is mine,  
Because when she looks into my eyes.  
It's like drinking the sweetest booze,  
I'm a singin' man and I just can't lose.  
You know, it's all right, it's okay,  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
Love's strong effect on man.

(Chorus)  
Whether you're a Manager or whether you're a Singer  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Chandelier's breakin' my song is shakin'  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.

(Bridge)  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me,  
somebody help, yeah!  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help, yeah!  
I'm stayin' alive.

(Repeat first verse)  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and voices warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right, it's okay;  
you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
Love's strong effect on man.

(Chorus)  
Whether you're a Manager or whether you're a Singer  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Chandelier's breakin' my song is shakin'  
and you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive,  
ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive.

(Bridge)  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me,  
somebody help, yeah!  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help, yeah!  
I'm stayin' alive.


	16. Phantom of the Opera: the Phangirls Stri

**Phantom of the Opera: the Phangirls Strike!**

doesn't matter: Glad to hear it! Now, let's see if this one goes over as well...

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED IT CHRISTINE WOULD BE GONE AND REPLACED WITH ME AND THE PHANTOM AND I WOULD BE MAKING OUT AT THIS VERY MOMENT!**

PHANGIRLS  
I love him dearly,  
with a passionate flame  
that man who inspires me  
time and time again  
And if I dream again  
I know I'll find  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside my mind

PHANTOM  
you women stalk me  
and won't relent  
your obsession with me  
grows stronger yet  
And though it frightens me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there -  
inside your mind

PHANGIRLS  
We love your scarred face  
and hold you dear  
we'd stroke the mask you wear . . .

PHANTOM  
when you are near . . .

ALL  
they/we love my/your sexy voice,  
sweet and sublime  
the Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your/my mind . . .

OFFSTAGE VOICES  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera ...  
We love the Phantom of the Opera ...

PHANTOM  
I know you fantasize  
that I'd love you…  
but in all honesty-

PHANGIRLS  
But we love you!

ALL  
why can't you/ he understand,  
what's in my/ our mind/minds?  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
inside your/our mind

_(Phangirls glomp the Phantom badly.)_

PHANTOM  
GET THEM OFF OF ME!

PHANGIRLS (randomly)  
OH! HE'S SO SEXY!  
I LOVE HIM!  
I'VE GOT HIS MASK!

PHANTOM  
SEE? YOU WOMEN ARE ALL THE SAME? WHY CAN'T YOU ELAVE THE MASK ALONE?

**Okay, that was lame, I'll admit, but I was bored and I wanted to write _something_. If you all hate it, let me know and I'll get rid of it.**


	17. You Belonged With Me

**You Belonged with Me **

Desirae: well, thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

_Okay, every time I listen to this song (I have it on my MP3 player) I think of Erik after he let Christine go. It makes me wonder about what's going through his head. So, this might be it. This next song up will (hopefully) be Break Away. _

_The song was originally You Belong to Me, but I think the new title fits a little better. _

**Disclaimer: this song belongs to Jason Wade, according to the back of the Shrek Soundtrack. And PotO will never belong to me. So shut up. **

Christine, you were such a pretty child  
Your dazzling eyes and your charming smile  
And though you've been gone for a while  
You belonged with me

now I know I'll spend my final years  
drowning in my own heartbroken tears  
in all my dreams, you will appear  
You belonged with me

I'll be so alone without you  
Oh, Christine, if you knew…

In my sleep I always call your name,  
my tears fall like a driving rain  
I know I'll never see you again, but,  
You belonged with me

I'll be so alone without you  
Oh, Christine, if you knew…

In my sleep I always call your name,  
my tears fall like a driving rain  
I know I'll never see you again, but,  
You belonged with me


	18. Breakaway

Breakaway

**Disclaimer: The song is Kelly Clarkson's… I think… any who, I own nothing. I tried to make this about Erik, but I'm really having a crap time with this, so… you have my apologies for it's hideousness.**

**-**

Taken from my home town  
People kicked me while I was down  
I'd just stare out the window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one would hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
Maybe I'll find someone that I can love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
never come back again  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
Maybe I'll find someone that I can love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
everything I can make but,  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Take Christine with me so it won't be goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
I think that I'll convince Christine to come  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away


	19. Masks Don’t Lie

**Masks Don't Lie**

**Disclaimer: The song is Hips Don't lie, by Shakira. I even re-wrote the Spanish bits, their translation is in italics next to the words**

For this song, the Phantom (and it's Gerrik!) is dressed in tight black leather pants and an open white shirt with his chest glistening in the light. There are about fifty salsa-dancing phangirls in the background. That's all of you!

RANDOM PHAN:  
Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the Phantom up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

ALL (discluding Phantom):  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

BRUNETTS:  
I never really knew that he could sing like that  
He makes a girl want him, he's the man, he's  
Quiero el Fantasma en mi casa / _I want the Phantom in my house_  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

PHANTOM (picking the nearest phan and doing a really close salsa dance with her):  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a Phantom go mad  
For that we'll sing a song  
maybe later we'll get a little naughty  
(Phangirl "squees" and faints in his arms. She is tossed aside)

And I'm on tonight  
You know my mask don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the attention  
Christine's here, baby, she's perfection

ALL PHANGIRLS:  
Hey man, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I heard your singing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, boy,  
But the mask we expected – you know all of us love it  
So you can keep on wearing it

BLONDS:  
I never really knew that he could sing like that  
He makes a girl want him, he's the man, he's  
Quiero el Fantasma en mi casa / _I want the Phantom in my house_  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

PHANTOM (picking WanderingTeen and doing a really close salsa dance with her):  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a Phantom go mad  
For that we'll sing a song  
maybe later we'll get a little naughty  
(WanderingTeen attempts to glomp the Phantom, but it does not work out in her favor)

And I'm on tonight  
You know my mask don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the attention  
Christine's here, baby, she's perfection

(Another phangirl is danced with)  
Oh I know I am on tonight my mask don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the attention  
Don't you see baby, I'm pure perfection

PHANGIRLS  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

ALL PHANGIRLS:  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Show us that you're a sexy man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but everyone knows  
when you look at me I faint

EVERYONE (including Phantom):  
Bailaré con usted toda la noche / _I'll dance with you all night_  
y cantaré con ustedes día / _and I'll sing with you all day_

Bailaré con usted toda la noche / _I'll dance with you all night_  
y cantaré con ustedes día / _and I'll sing with you all day_

RED HEADS:  
I never really knew that he could sing like that  
He makes a girl want him, he's the man, he's  
Quiero el Fantasma en mi casa / _I want the Phantom in my house_  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

PHANTOM (picking Chloe Rides a Land Shark, the reviewer who requested this song, and doing a really close salsa dance with her):  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a Phantom go mad  
For that we'll sing a song  
maybe later we'll get a little naughty  
(Chloe Rides a Land Shark receives a kiss on the forehead because that's how nice of an authoress I am :))

PHANGIRLS:  
Fantasma/ _Phantom!_ Sing a song-a, when you dance you look really hot and-

ALL (including Phantom)  
Nosotros le adoramos Fantasma, por favor baile- y así/ _We love you Phantom, please dance- and thus_, say it!  
Nosotros le adoramos Fantasma, por favor baile- y así/ _We love you Phantom, please dance- and thus_

RANDOM PHAN:  
Yeah  
He's so sexy every gal's phantasy, like a dream to me, like spicy breeze from another country  
it's the fact that he can act and sing and that's why I love him  
His voice makes me dizzy  
Fantasma/ _Phantom_ wanna dance with us us?  
Maybe if we're lucky we'll get some singing action  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
Boo-boop-so-boop  
a room of phans with hopes,  
he's got a mask and that floats my boat!

PHANTOM:  
(Another phangirl is danced with)  
Oh I know I am on tonight my mask don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the attention  
Don't you see baby, I'm pure perfection

PHANGIRLS:  
Fantasma, Fantasma/ _Phantom, Phantom!_

PHANTOM:  
(He goes back to dance with Chloe Rides a Land Shark because, yes, I am that nice)  
Oh I know I am on tonight my mask don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the attention  
Don't you see baby, I'm pure perfection  
(A fight breaks out amongst the phangirls in a mad attempt to get to the Phantom. Chloe Rides a Land Shark manages to cling to him through some strange power)

PHANTOM:  
No fighting!  
No fighting!


	20. I'm Too Sexy

**I'm Too Sexy**

Well, it's about time I did this song, that's all I can say.

Just Plain Insane: I think just about everyone was envisioning that. It's a good look, isn't it? I love the thought of him in tight leather pants… yummy… and, as you can probably see by now, I am doing the song. And you can dance with him.

Doesn't matter: how about this: I'll think about it, all right?

**Disclaimer: the song belongs to RIGHT SAID FRED, and it is a lovely song. Yes… and NOTHING PotO related belongs to me. But everyone knew that. So, moving on…**

**-**

_Alright, Gerrik refuses to give up the leather pants (actually, the really won't come off, so he's stuck with them) and he's wearing a mesh tank top, much to his regret. But I saw the music video for this song and, thus, he shall wear a mesh top like everyone in the video! Just Plain Insane gets to be his backup singer. Lucky her._

JUST PLAIN INSANE:  
He's Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave

GERRIK:  
I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts

_(Whips off mesh shirt and phangirls are heard screaming in the background)_  
I write all the sexy songs,  
all the sexy songs,  
So many sexy songs…

The Phangirls think I'm a hottie,

JUST PLAIN INSANE:  
We all think he's a hottie…  
Just right for romancing…

GERRIK:  
I'm the Phantom, Ya Know What I Mean  
and there are so many pretty girls to stalk  
Pretty girls to stalk  
The like it when I stalk, Yeah  
Christine always liked it when I stalked (AN: Okay, so, he's a little delusional, but still… no shirt, that's gotta count for something :)

I'm too sexy for this phic (AN: HEY!)  
Too Sexy For this phic (AN: THIS IS A GOOD PHIC!)  
What do you think of this? (AN: I THINK YOU ARE GREATELY MISTAKEN!)  
_Gerrik grabs a hat and put it on very sexily_  
And I'm Too Sexy For My Hat (AN: Crawford's the one with the hat…)  
Too Sexy For My Hat (AN: but he does look sexy in that hat…)  
What Ya Think About That

I'm the Phantom, Ya Know What I Mean  
and there are so many pretty girls to stalk  
Pretty girls to stalk  
The like it when I stalk, Yeah  
Christine always liked it when I stalked

PHANTOM AND JUST PLAIN INSANE _(as they dance together):  
_Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My  
Too Sexy For My

GERRIK:  
I'm the Phantom, Ya Know What I Mean  
and there are so many pretty girls to stalk  
Pretty girls to stalk  
The like it when I stalk, Yeah  
Christine always liked it when I stalked

I'm Too Sexy For My phans (AN: Shit, now the phans are going to be mad at me…)  
Too Sexy For My phans  
Poor phans,  
Poor poor phans

JUST PLAIN INSANE:  
He's Too Sexy For My Love  
Too Sexy For My Love  
Love's Going To Leave

GERRIK _(Gathering JUST PLAIN INSANE into his arms and going off with her, STILL WITHOUT A SHIRT!)  
_And I'm Too Sexy For This Song


	21. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me **

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Evanescence.

I'm not doing requests for a bit. I'm not having the best time lately, so I'm kind of just doing random songs. This is kind of a song I decided to do because I've been thinking about poor Winslow (the Phantom of the Paradise). So, this is Winslow's song, it's what's going through Phoenix's head as he's dying. And she just stands there like an idiot.

_Winslow: Don't… call her… an idiot. _

Well, he's angry now, so I'll just type this up quickly before he gets the toilet plunger…

**Just Plain Insane: I'm glad you liked it so much! Now I feel happy :)**

**Starlited1: Glad you liked it **

-

_Can you forgive me again?  
For all the things I said  
I didn't mean to hurt you_

I heard the words come out  
As I watch you die,  
I wish I didn't hurt you.

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to fix it all for you

And now I understand and cry, I don't wanna lose you.  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Why did it took so long to see,  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry…

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never mean to hurt you 

_- _

**Well, Winslow got his first ever song dedicated to him. Yay! **


	22. I Write Operas, Not Musicals

**I Write Operas not Musicals **

_Disclaimer: this is Panic! At the Disco's _I Write Sins, not Tragedies. _And I write parodies, not hit songs, so consider it disclaimed. _

'Tis from the Phantom's point of view, maybe this one can be for Winslow, since it's a bit crazy… so, he'll be dressed up in the awesome outfit with the top hat and everything. Yay!

_Winslow: I hate you. _

This one if for Chloe Rides a Land shark. Hurrah!

-

Oh, Well imagine;  
As I'm pacing beneath the main corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What beautiful music, What beautiful music!"  
Says a singer to a dancer.  
"Yes, but what a shame, What a shame,  
That odd lead singer is a whore." _(A/N: The lead singer is a gay man named Beef. It's beautiful!)_

I'd grab Swan with a  
"What are you people doing with my original score!" _(A/N: Swan steals Winslow's music like the Ass he is. Just so you know)_  
Oh, It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I'd grab Swan with a  
"What are you people doing with my original score!"  
Oh, It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of…

Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
Perhaps my music can still be saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne!

Oh! Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
Phoenix will still sing today _(A/N: Phoenix is the Christine character in the Phantom of the Paradise)  
_Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne,  
Pour the champagne!

(_Winslow kills Beef by throwing a neon lighting bolt at him. Beef fries to death and Winslow does the _weirdest_ laugh I have ever heard) _

Yes!

I come in with a,  
"Let Phoenix sing my original score!"  
Oh, Sometimes it's better to handle these kinds of things  
With some threats and a little violence, eh?

I come in,  
"Phoenix _will_ sing my original score!"  
Oh, Sometimes it's better to handle these kinds of things  
With some threats and a little violence, eh?

Again.

I come in with a,  
"Let Phoenix sing my original score!"  
Oh, Sometimes it's better to handle these kinds of things  
With some threats and a little violence, eh?

I come in,  
"Phoenix _will_ sing my original score!"  
Oh, Sometimes it's better to handle these kinds of things  
With some threats and a little violence, eh?

Again.

-

**So? Do you like it, or hate it? Let me know!**


	23. Learn To Be Manly

**Learn To Be Manly**

Hi everyone. I thought of two songs on my way home from school today. Ones funny, the other's not. This is the funny one. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've had quite a run of bad luck lately, but I won't bore you with the details. Now, onward to the song…

Yes… Raoul bashing in my head today. Thinking about all those lovely phics where he depends on Christine to do things for him (open bottles, kill spiders and such). DON'T flame me, I'm not in the mood for it. And this is the reply you'll get anyway: bite me.

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

-

**Child of girliness  
Head full of emptiness  
Learn to be manly  
Learn not to be scared of darkness **

**  
Who will be there for you  
Mousse up your hair for you  
Learn to be manly  
Leave alone your girl companion **

**  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've gotta do things on your own,  
No matter how you whine and moan**

**  
So please, change your girliness  
and fill up that emptiness.  
Learn to be manly  
Learn how to work, and do things on your own.**

**  
Learn to be manly  
It's time that you learned,  
Things can be done,  
On your own. **


	24. Time

**Time**

Disclaimer: Song belongs to… someone else.

All right, well, usually I take the Phantom's side on things, but I cant help feeling some pity and understanding for Christine. After all, no matter how good his intentions where, the Phantom tricked her. So… here's a song for her.

-

Time here,  
I'm thinking of nothing as shadows move across the wall  
No one for company, but I feel you watching me  
but I don't say nothing at all.  
And I breath in this pressing silence  
And wait for the passing of time  
But I sense you're near to me  
silently stalking me  
By now I've learned just how you are.  
Would you give me no choice in this?  
I know you can't resist, pulling and prying my heart.

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
as life around me just comes undone  
And I don't know if I'll ever be free of you  
but freedom, I think, is worth fighting for.

You see love-- you spin a web with a voice of gold  
You have me to hold me  
that's plain for all to see  
you think that I'm yours alone  
And I breath in this pressing silence  
And wait for the passing of time  
I need courage to pull away  
so I can be free today  
just leave me, please leave ma alone.

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
as life around me just comes undone  
And I don't know if I'll ever be free of you  
but freedom, I think, is worth fighting for.

Time here,  
I'm thinking of nothing as shadows move across the wall  
No one for company, but I feel you watching me  
but I don't say nothing at all.

Leave me be, I don't want to argue  
as life around me just comes undone  
And I don't know if I'll ever be free of you  
but freedom, I think, is worth fighting for.


	25. Dark Waltz

**Dark Waltz**

Two chapters. One review. Doesn't add up, does it? Come on guys, I know that there isn't just one person reading this. Step it up.

All right… I like the thought of Mme. Giry and Erik's relationship. How does she feel about their friendship? Why does she help him? How does she _really_ feel about him as she watches the things he's forced to go through? I've always through of their relationship as a dark waltz. How far would she go before it was to far?

Here's a song on her thoughts.

I know I'm not the only one who thinks they make a cute couple. So, here's a song parody for the Mme Giry/Erik lovers out there.

-

I caught you watching once,  
As people walked through the sun,  
Unhindered, they interact together  
I kept you company  
For I understand, you see,  
I'll stay by your side forever

Crying into the night,  
Don't they see your soul shining so bright?  
Only I can see your light…

Looking into the past  
The years have gone by so fast  
all that time that we two have spent together  
If you could only see  
Just how much you mean to me  
The feelings, they seem, go on forever

Awake throughout the night,  
I can feel your soul shining so bright  
Only I can see your light…

I hope one special night,  
I'll tell you, and everything will be right  
Let the dark waltz begin  
And together we'll spin,  
Then I can tell you again,  
Only I can see your light…


	26. The First Cut is the Deepest

**THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST**

_Alright, this is NOT MINE! FuzzyPamplemousse made this parody and wanted me to put it up. So, needless to say... REVIEW! Here's what she had to say for this song..._

This is a parody off of the song by Sheryl Crow called The First Cut is the Deepest. It has to do with Erik trying to forget Christine & move on with his life.

* * *

I had given her all of my heart.  
But that girl, she tore it apart.  
And she's taken just all that I have.  
But I want to try to love again  
Baby, I wish I could love again, but I know, 

The first cut is the deepest,  
Don't you know  
The first cut is the deepest.  
Well, when it comes to being lucky, she's first.  
When it comes to being loved, she's first.

I still want her by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried.  
And I'm sure that want to die.  
And I really can't love again,  
I can't.  
Baby, I wish I could love again, but I know,

The first cut is the deepest,  
Don't you know  
The first cut is the deepest.  
Well, when it comes to being lucky, she's first.  
When it comes to being loved, she's first.  
(music plays for a few moments)

I still want her by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried.  
And I'm sure that want to die.  
And I really can't love again,  
Baby, I wish I could love again, but I know,

The first cut is the deepest,  
Don't you know  
The first cut is the deepest.  
Well, when it comes to being lucky, she's first.  
When it comes to being loved, she's first.  
The first cut is the deepest,  
Don't you know  
The first cut is the deepest.  
Can't love again.


	27. You'll Always Be

** YOU'LL ALWAYS BE**

_Here's another song by FuzzyPamplemousse. _

This is a parody off of a song by Faith Hill called, There You'll Be. It has to do with how Erik is longing for Christine, & how it still feels as though she's with him.

* * *

When I think back on those times,  
And the dreams I've left behind,  
I am sad 'cause I was a mess, and had to let you leave my life.  
When I look back on those days,  
I look and see your face,  
You were never there for me.

In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life.  
I keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, you'll always be.  
And everywhere I am, you'll always be.

You have shown me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach.  
And I always will remember  
All the strength you took from me.  
You're hate made me fall right through,  
Oh, I wish so much that you;  
Had never ever failed me.

In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life.  
I keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, you'll always be.

'Cause I used to see in you my light, my strength.  
And I wish I could go back and change the ways  
You were never there for me;  
You were never there for me.  
Oh, yeah.

In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life.  
I keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, you'll always be.  
And everywhere I am, you'll always be.  
You'll always be


	28. Phantom of the Superstore

**The Phantom of the ... Superstore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, or Erik. But I do own an ugly nametag form my job**

Um... this is for my Phantom of the Superstore Story. I'm an idiot, I know. YAY THE PHANTOM!

**---**

_Me: _I do despise my job, it really bites...  
I hate my uniform: the shoes are too tight.  
The only good part is when I did find  
The Phantom of the Superstore is there, inside my mind.

_Phantom:_ I stalk the bargain bin under cover of night,  
And teach the tranies how to do a price check right  
And though your job sucks ass, it's good to find  
The Phantom of the Superstore is there, inside yourmind.

_Me:_ I get my schedule and am full of fear,  
I never get the hours I want

_Phantom_: Well, isn't that weird?

_Both_: But at least if I'm/your working late, I/you know I'll/you'll find  
The Phantom of the Superstore is there, inside my/your mind.

_Random Workers_: He's there, the Phantom of the Superstore  
Beware, the Phantom of the Superstore!

_Phantom_: In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That to get through your shift

_Me_: I needed you.

_Both_: and in this Supersore, it's nice to find  
The Phantom of the Superstore is there, inside my/your mind.


	29. the Old Ways

**The Old Ways – No Alternative Title**

_Disclaimer: The original lyrics are property of Loreena McKinnett. These emo Phantom lyrics are mine. The sexily awesome Phantom and (not so much) Christine (subject of the song) belong to Gaston Leroux and the wonderful Andy Lloyd Webber._

Hello everyone! It's been forever since I've updated it, so I've written out these depressing lyrics for you all to enjoy.

I was listening to this song and my mind screamed, PHANTOM! It makes me think of the moment that Erik lets Christine go. In the movie and stage versions, his emotions are just so full of love and sadness. I can't help but wonder what's going on in his head. So, if our good pall Andy had written Erik a song for that moment… it should have been this. Or, something along these lines… since this is technically thefted from Loreena McKenitt..

I'm shutting up now. Go read.

-

_**No longer my home, not without you.  
This can't be my home, not without you.**_

_**On that fateful night  
it seemed most unfair  
as I heard your voice singing.  
You became the song,  
my heart beat the tune  
Such beauty before me.**_

_**You left the music behind and the dance carried on  
I felt as I'd never felt before.  
the tears in your eyes, the curls in your hair  
and by me you passed.**_

_**Suddenly I knew, as now I still know,  
Your world was not mine, my world was bellow,  
Yet it was there, such a hope I did find,  
now I wonder why.**_

_**Now as I look at you, and you look at me,  
such emotion comes o'er me,  
striped of my halo, I cast off my wings,  
I give you my love.**_

_**I tell you to go, I whisper your name  
You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its  
wings to fly.  
you sang of your love, you sang as you flew  
and I begin to cry.**_

_**This can't be my home, not without you.  
This can't be my home, not without you.**_

_**I can't feel my love, not without you.  
I can't feel my love, not without you.**_

_**This can't be my home, not without you.  
This can't be my home, not without you.**_


	30. The Cross or Erik’s Torment

**The Cross / Erik's Torment**

_Hey everyone. I was just in an angst sort of mood so I quickly messed around with this song._

_It's "The Cross" by Within Temptation. I love this song, and I love the Phantom, so it only seems right that I put my two loves together for your enjoyment._

_So, this would be Erik on a bad day, looking back on the day he let Christine go with a bitter heart. _

… _My mind is making up the greatest music video for if he were to sing this… yum… emo Erik…_

_Anyways, back to business… I disclaim the original lyrics and admire the greatness of Within Temptation and Andy Lloyd Webber (since this would be the musical phantom) from afar. _

_-_

Your terrors all erased, you still turned away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
Now I'm trapped inside my own mind

You refused to see what we could've been  
such pain I bear, but you don't seem to care  
for your touch, I still cry

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
I'm trapped in this silence, our love was never real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

I told you I loved you, I told the truth  
I had such my dreams, of all that could've been  
if you would've been my wife

Could've released me after all of these years  
I called your name, praying you'd stay  
but by then it was much to late

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
I'm trapped in this silence, our love was never real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
my lonliness falls, answer my call

why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
I'm trapped in this silence, our love was never real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name my dear I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder...

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
my lonliness falls, answer my call


	31. Forgiven

**Forgiven**

_Alright, so, as a contrast to the last song, this is Erik feeling sorry for what he's put Christine through and basically hoping she can go on and enjoy life without him, even though he still loved her. I love the angsty and selfless Erik. Even though bitter Erik has certain… flair…_

_Also, I truly believe that Christine loved Erik… but not in a big enough way to save him. In the end, I think, their love just ended up destroying them. I mean, Erik would never be the same after Christine left him, and obviously being stalked by a crazy guy (I say that in affection) is bound to screw you up a bit in the head._

_This song is also by Within Temptation. This one is "Forgiven". I rather love it. _

-

Loved you from the very start  
love so vast, you'll never know  
Can you forgive me, I'm asking again  
For me there's nothing left  
Time has passed me by

Oh, I never meant to destroy your world  
Oh, I know that the fault is all my own  
Here I am left in silence

My dear, you were right  
When you left me behind  
I pray to be forgiven  
You'll never be mine  
I know deep inside  
Will I ever be forgiven

I watched you drifting away  
and tears streamed down my face  
I knew it was destined to go wrong  
In the end, he was your great escape  
To chase your demon away

Oh, I never meant to destroy your world  
Oh, I know that the fault is all my own  
Here I am, forgotten, in silence

My dear, you were right  
When you left me behind  
I pray to be forgiven  
You'll never be mine  
I know deep inside  
Will I ever be forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
I'm nothing without you…  
do you ever think of me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Dreams destroyed in my violence

My dear, you were right  
When you left me behind  
I pray to be forgiven  
You'll never be mine  
I know deep inside  
_**I've been forgiven**_


End file.
